High-intensity discharge lamp (HID) light fixtures in canopy form are well known in the prior art. These canopy light fixtures are horizontally mounted, typically ceiling mounted, to have downward light throw. As such, these light fixtures are well-suited for area lighting and safety lighting, for example, in parking structures, gas stations, buildings, walkways and entryways.
HID canopy light fixtures are sufficiently commonplace that a general profile size, even as amongst different manufacturers, has been adopted. A standard HID canopy light fixture has a housing, typically metallic (such as aluminum), to which is mounted a domed plastic lens (typically, acrylic). The housing of a standard HID canopy light fixture, at its opening for lens mounting, is generally square, typically with a 12″×12″ profile.
HID lamps can be of various forms, but most commonly metal-halide (MEI) lamps are used in HID canopy light fixtures. HID lamps, including MH, require ballasting, which is provided in the housing of the light fixture.
Retrofitting of HID canopy light fixtures is known in the prior art with techniques requiring the mounting of a driver within the light fixture housing and separately mounting a light emitting diode (LED) structure to the housing. Placement of the driver within existing components in the housing presents difficulties.